Consumers are increasingly using a variety of devices to interact with retailers. For example, consumers routinely research a retailer online before engaging a retailer in business. Nowadays, consumers can even use their own smartphones and tablet devices as kiosks to conduct business with enterprises and redeem offers.
Moreover, businesses now deploy digital signage in efforts to reach and interact with their consumers. A digital sign is a form of electronic display that can present multimedia on demand. Digital signs can be found in all types of environments and in some cases the digital signs can also be used as kiosks that consumers interact with.
So, both consumers and businesses are using new technology and devices to interact and communicate with one another. The challenge for businesses is how to entice these consumers, develop brand loyalty, and customize services in the new technology era where competitors are everywhere and always trying to steal consumers away from the businesses.
One particular area of concern is that which is related to a consumer's spoken language. This is so, because countries are increasingly becoming multi-lingual. For example, consider that some events in Miami Fla. may attract a large Spanish speaking population; the population is American but predominately speaks Spanish. On a different day, a same venue in Miami Fla. may attract an English speaking population; the population of which is still American. A business with digital signs and/or devices (such as kiosks and the like) at the venue wants to advertise and interact with the crowds at that Miami venue on the different dates in a manner that is preferred and understood by those crowds. Yet, manually reconfiguring the display presentations and/or software on the devices to provide the appropriate language for the different crowds can be cost prohibitive. Thus, one crowd on its date at the venue may be lost for the business because of an inaccurate language being used in displays and on devices on that date for the crowd present.
This previous presented example is but one scenario where a crowd's predominately spoken language can be a tremendous obstacle in a business's desire to properly communicate and reach consumers, other situations exists as well where language becomes a barrier in technology being used by businesses in their attempts to reach their consumers.